projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Craw Wolf ¦ Magic: Shandalar 31
Jared discusses some of the first decks he ever played with, and struggles to fight a Thought Invoker. Synopsis A Centaur Warchief interrupts Jared's intro. Jared is out of amulets to stop the wizards from taking over cities. Jared keeps attacking with his Cockatrice. Jared is confused as to why a creature is not turning into a 2/2 creature like it should. The programming is wonky, and it occurs later on. Jared wins the fight. Jared tries to teleport to be able to get more green cards, but activates fast walk by mistake, and is forced to fight another warchief. Jared prepares to get his Craw Worm out. This enemy is playing Land Tax and Serra Angel - cards that Jared normally plays! Jared got a lot of hand-me-down decks from his brother. His first deck given to him was a black-blue deck. A lot of those cards are worth a lot of money now. Jared Berserker kills a Serra Angel. Jared discusses the rare cards he received with his first deck. Jared discusses another green deck he had. The Warlock places a lot of cards on the board, as Jared tells his story about receiving all his brother's cards as he tries to survive the attack. It doesn't work, and Jared loses. Jared assumes that all of his old cards ended up being gotten rid of. Jared teleports to a green card place. Jared receives impossible quests. He finds a second Craw Worm! Jared can choose some green cards that he wants. Jared remembers the old green cards he had in his original green deck. Jared finds a white amulet, and was thinking about putting a Carnivorous Plant into his "Eat your vegetables" deck. Jared duels an Elementalist. Jared has two Craw Worms in his hand. Jared likes playing these janky decks - as he gets attacked by a fireball. The best decks have a limited amount of cards, while a deck like this feels much different. The Craw Worm attacks for 8. The worm becomes a 22/10 after becoming berserk, sending the Enchantress to -10! Jared is running out of space in his inventory, and will have to sell some cards soon. Jared takes a spell from a Winged Stallion. The red wizard makes an attack. Jared battles a Centaur Warchief. He starts with two Black Lotus'. Jared talks about an unfair white deck that he used to have. He never lost a match with it. He remembers having a turtle, but doesn't remember how he won with it. Jared attacks with a Force of Nature. Jared wants to do a sealed deck with those old set, jenked decks. Jared finishes the battle with another Force of Nature, and is disappointed that his Craw Worm didn't appear. Jared makes it to a bazaar. Jared purchases the final treasure after selling some cards. A Goblin Lord wants to fight. Jared gets screwed over and loses. He is forced to concede. A Thought Invoker is way harder! Jared loses most of his points, and wonders how he can out of it. Jared can attack with 5. Jared makes a mistake, costing him mana burn, and he loses. Jared tries fighting the Invoker again. If Jared can take advantage of the terrible AI, the game can take advantage of the terrible UI! Jared is frustrated by a Power Sink being used when he attempts to attack. Jared loses again after a Drain Power takes him out. Jared is frustrated as he doesn't want to fight the Thought Invoker any more. Jared likes the art on the Regeneration card. The Invoker takes Jared's Basilisk. Jared takes out the flying creature, only to draw a Cockatrice, which would have worked against flying. Jared gets twiddled down to 1 point. The Cockatrice can attack for 5. Another twiddle makes Jared lose. The Thought Invoker continues to stand in Jared's way of saving the city. Jared concedes the battle to not have to fight her, and battles the Dracur blocking the city instead. Jared prepares to play his Craw Worm. Jared hits for 10 damage. Jared now fights a sea dragon. He uses his Regeneration and Craw Worm. Jared loves the artwork for the old cards. Jared would love to take old Magic cards that people don't want any more. Jared takes a Bird of Paradise for winning. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos